1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a card connector for selective connection of an electronic card, such as a memory card, to an electrical device.
2. Description of the Related Arts
As is well known, a card connector allows a card, such as a memory card, to be selectively connected to an electronic device, such as a printed circuit board (PCB). The card connector generally has an insulative housing, which a retains a number of conductive contacts, for example 50 contacts, which forms electrical path between the card and the PCB. The card connector is generally mounted on the PCB by Surface Mount Technology (SMT). The SMT process requires soldering tails of the contacts to be perfectly aligned with each other. However, due to manufacturing tolerance, it is difficult to make the soldering tails in perfect alignment. This causes certain problems in the SMT process.
In addition, even all contacts can be made in perfect alignment with each other in the manufacturing process, the alignment may be damaged during handling and transportation of the card connector by being hit or impacted by an external object.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a card connector of which soldering tails of contacts are in perfect alignment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a card connector of which contacts are protected from damage by external objects.
To attain the objects, a card connector comprises an insulative housing retaining a plurality of contacts in a horizontal plane. The contacts have connection portions extending in a vertical direction and soldering portion extending from the connecting portion in a horizontal direction. Two projections are formed on a front face of the housing defining a space therebetween for receiving a spacer. The spacer has a back surface that interferentially contacts and forces the connecting portions of the contacts to be aligned with each other in a horizontal surface for enhancing subsequent SMT operation. The spacer has a lower face that can be selectively contacting the soldering portions of the contacts for ensuring proper alignment between the soldering portions.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be understood from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention, with reference to accompanying drawing, wherein: